


Day Thirty-Five

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine getting Castiel to wear a t-shirt and jeans for a day + Imagine trying on Castiel's trench coat and and pretending to be him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Thirty-Five

“Why exactly should I wear these?”

“For fun,” you say with a smile.

Cas holds up the t-shirt. “Fun?”

You roll your eyes. “Just put them on. Please? For me?” you pull out the puppy dog eyes, knowing he’ll cave.

He shoots you a skeptical glance, but sighs and nods. “For you.”

X X X X X X

“Well,” Cas says. “They’re not the most uncomfortable clothes. But I do prefer my usual attire.”

“I, personally, like this look on you,” you say from your position on your stomach on yours and Cas’ shared bed. You kick your feet lazily. “It looks really, really good.”

“It does?” He glances at himself in a mirror. “Hmm. I suppose it is not too bad.”

The ex-Angel is wearing clothes Dean helped you pick. Dark blue jeans, molded to his thighs. A dark blue shirt compliments his eyes, a canvas jacket over the top. Heavy boots, the same as the ones the Winchesters wear, complete the whole ensemble.

You roll to your feet and walk to stand behind Cas, sliding your arms around his middle. “Shall we go show the boys?”

He cocks his head thoughtfully. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

X X X X X X

Dean busts a gut as soon as he sees Cas. He shuts up pretty quickly when Sam whacks him over the head.

“Sorry, Cas,” Sam says, glaring at his brother. “You look great.”

“No, I look ridiculous,” Cas sighs, disheartened by Dean’s amusement.

“Dean’s just being a jerk,” you assure him. “He’s not used to seeing you in anything besides your suit and trench coat. Frankly, none of us are. But it’s a nice change. Come on, let’s go out. No one else will even notice. Promise.”

X X X X X X

When no one notices, Cas agrees to wear jeans and t-shirts more often.

X X X X X X

That night you get back to the bedroom first. Cas’ trenchcoat is laying on the bed. You glance over your shoulder to make sure no one’s watching, and then carefully pick it up. It’s not the first time you’ve held it, but you’ve never actually put it on. Which is kind of weird, considering you and Cas have been dating a few months now. Though it is summer and not really trench coat weather, so it makes sense you haven’t ever worn it.

Glancing down the hall again to make sure no one’s coming, you take the coat over to the mirror. After a moment more of thought, you give the coat a quick shake and put it on.

It kind of drowns you. That’s the first thing you notice. Of course, Cas is not a small man, though Sam and Dean might say otherwise. He’s a good six feet tall and pretty muscular. The trench coat is kind of big. But you have to admit, you look kind of cute in it.

After a second, you hesitantly take on your best imitation of Cas’ stance- something you’ve done a couple times, much to the amusement of the Winchesters. It’s not perfect by any means, but you think you do a pretty good job pretending to be your boyfriend. You make a serious, yet confused face, and cock your head to the side a little. Then you step one foot forward and do your best to imitate his “I’m an angry Angel and you’d better watch out” look.

You giggle softly to yourself, letting the look drop. Then you carefully remove the coat and put it on a hanger on the bathroom door. You smooth it lovingly and change into your pajamas. After brushing your teeth, you climb into bed to read for a while. When Cas comes in later, he thanks you for hanging up the coat, strips down to his boxers, and cuddles up next to you.

As you tuck yourself against your boyfriend’s chest, you decide to ask to borrow his coat sometime in the near future. Just for fun.


End file.
